


Cherry's Matchmaking Service #1-5

by HockeyMatchmaking



Series: Cherry's Matchmaking Service [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cherry's Matchmaking Service, M/M, Rare Pairings, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyMatchmaking/pseuds/HockeyMatchmaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first five stories in the Cherry's Matchmaking Service (CMS) series.<br/>#1: The scene fades to black as Bieksa steps forward and perverted laughter fills the room.<br/>#2: "Well, I thought we did pretty well for our first time... " Daniel frowned.<br/>#3: "Oh yeah? You show me yours and I'll show you mine." Bieksa grinned cockily.<br/>#4: He leapt into a closet and into the arms of Timmy Thomas, the opposing goalie.<br/>#5: "Why don't we ever get any action?" Burrows shook his head mournfully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry's Matchmaking Service #1-5

**Author's Note:**

> These are the very first Hockey RPF stories I wrote, back in 2011, so don't chirp me too hard for grammar, or spelling. I thought I'd post them up so you can see the progression of my writing style.
> 
> Oh yeah, and I know the first one is kinda disturbing as a mental image. But it's okay, because that whole issue is resolved in CMS 100

CMS 1

Kevin Bieksa walks into the Vancouver Canucks locker room and there's no one there but a stretcher in the middle of the room, Bieksa smiles a creepy smile as he sees Raymond laying out on the stretcher in a upper body cast. Raymond is just quietly going 'lagh lagh lagh', the scene fades to black as Bieksa steps forward and perverted laughter fills the room.

Music slowly begins with a loud dun dun dun.

A moment later the scene fades back in and zooms out to show Don Cherry watching the proceedings with his hands pressed together in a symbol of power. Don Cherry actually set up the whole thing by wheeling Raymond into the room, then he called Bieksa to the locker room, knowing that Bieksa would take the opportunity to make Raymond his.  
  
CMS 2

Daniel Sedin skated towards his brother with the puck, gracefully tossing to puck to his twin brother. Henrik moved in time with his brother, smiling as he reached the final goal. Henrik expelled his breath in one oomph as he tossed the puck back to his brother. Daniel leapt and twirled in mid air as the brothers switched positions. Henrik moved his stick in the air, impatient for his brother to set up.  Daniel finally came and took the puck with a deft flick of his stick. Henrik, satisfied by his brothers actions skated back and went to the bench for a breather.

A moment later a sopping wet Daniel took a seat beside his brother. His only words were. "That was fun! Let's do it again!" his brother replied with a hesitant, "Well, I thought we did pretty well for our first time... " Daniel frowned.

"I dunno, I don't think that my stick felt right in my hand, can I feel yours?"  
  
CMS 3

It was their day off and Kesler could've killed someone for a cold drink, it was so damn hot in Nashville. Bieksa was talking his ear off in a muggy bar while they drank warm beer with a side of warm ice.

"I think you're just sour cause you were born with the short straw." Bieksa said, slapping Kesler's shoulder with his sweaty hand. "I'm pretty sure it's your 'straw' you're talking about, not mine." Kesler snapped back, irritated. "Oh yeah? You show me yours and I'll show you mine." Bieksa grinned cockily and Kesler stood, fed up. "Just name a time and a place. Bieksa." Kesler growled and Bieksa stood with a smirk, "Right here and right now, except maybe not right here..." Bieksa glanced around the full restaurant.

Kesler laughed as he thought of what the public would say about two NHL players dropping their pants in a public restaurant.  
The two left, arguing the whole way back to their hotel, maybe it was the effect of the alcohol, or maybe it was the fact that both were extremely irritated and angry, but the two men were just happy to be arguing with each other and they soon forgot the original challenge.

But neither forgot that day, the day that one man won and the other lost, the day that dominance mattered... And the day that only became stickier.  
  
CMS 4

Two men stared each other down from opposite ends of the ice. The final moment. One would win, the other would lose.

Timmy Thomas stomped off as his team lost another away game. In the other locker rooms, the Canucks all celebrated their first win, all except one, backup goalie Cory Schneider was feeling sorry for the other team as he hurriedly stripped out of the goalies equipment that he hardly ever even used. Schneider ran out of the dressing room, wearing only his boxers. This earned him a few odd glances, quite a few whistles, some moans and one "You had better fix this for me later." from the Canucks.

Schneider flew down the hallway, whipping past curious cameras and crowds of people. He leapt into a closet and into the arms of Timmy Thomas, the opposing goalie.

One very unsuspecting Canuck went on a search for a broom, and instead found an exceptionally good story and blackmail. Once Kesler calmed down and stopped laughing he asked them why and how. Schneider replied with a shrug and words of wisdom.

"The enemy is only an enemy until you lay down in their bed."  
  
CMS 5

"Hey, Burrows. How come we're always left alone after games while everyone else is pairing up and leaving?" Lapierre asked with a frown, while he was dressing in his street clothes. Burrows shrugged and pulled his pants on, "I dunno, Max, maybe...nah, couldn't be it." the NHL player muttered, his voice echoing in the empty space.

"What happened with you and Raymond? I thought you two had a thing going on..." Lapierre added snidely. Burrows grunted, without responding. "Let's go for a drink, I could use one." Lapierre added thoughtfully. "Enh, why not." Burrows responded. "I've got beer back at my house."

"Don't we all." Lapierre sighed and the two men left, Lapierre hitched a ride with Burrows and the two entered the dark house together. "Why don't we ever get any action?" Lapierre asked a while later and Burrows shook his head mournfully. Lapierre leaned over and took a swig out of Burrows' beer. "I think that..." Burrows started saying, but was forced to stop talking when Lapierre stuck his beer into Burrows' mouth. "Ngh..." Burrows commented as he took a gulp out of the bottle. "Dude! Backwash?" Burrows' said, raising an eyebrow as Lapierre shrugged and said with a suggestive smirk.

"There are much better things I could put in your mouth and force you to drink."  


**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I know these are questionable for grammar, or plot, or anything really. But there are 100 in the series, and they get a lot better.


End file.
